


Broken Pieces Can Fit Together, Too

by spentlizard



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Dark Past, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy, Humor, I don't know why I love this pairing so much but I do, Light-Hearted, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Brainwashing, Past Lives, Post-Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Endgame, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, SHIELD and HYDRA's A+ parenting, Some angst, StarrBuck, Strangers to Lovers, Thanos is gone, They both deserve happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spentlizard/pseuds/spentlizard
Summary: After the defeat of the Mad Titan Thanos, the half of the universe that was snapped from existence have now returned. Earth has begun to recover from the devastation, and there's a positive energy unlike anything the planet has seen before as all people come together to heal.Bucky Barnes, having returned from the Soul Realm, been cured of his brainwashing, and exonerated by the UN, still feels an emptiness inside him as a new era of peace begins. Now that he finally has a chance at a normal life, he doesn't know where to begin or what to do. HYDRA took a piece of the kid from Brooklyn that never really came back.Ava Starr finally has a chance at normalcy now that her molecular disequilibrium has been cured. But even though she no longer feels the pain, she will never forget what it was like to be torn apart and stitched back together, both in body and soul. SHIELD had made her their weapon. Now she was free, but she still feels as incomplete as when she was fading from existence.The two ghosts lost themselves for a very long time, both losing a part of themselves in the process. But maybe, just maybe, they can make themselves whole again. Together.





	1. Ghost Stories

_Six months had passed since the Avengers had defeated Thanos. With the combined efforts of allies old and new alike, they were able to undo the damage the Mad Titan had wrought upon the universe, and those souls that had perished had returned to the land of the living._

_It had been a time of great healing and great joy, but also one of great learning. As people were reunited with their lost loved ones, the human race began to reprioritize their values to ensure that something like this could never happen ever again. Thanos had set out to balance the universe for a reason, so every world figured they better not give someone else another reason to commit mass genocide._

_The amount of cooperation among the world's population was unprecedented in human history, as nations came together in harmony to help heal each other. In addition, criminal organizations and faction groups started to dissolve as they came to understand that they were all on the same side. Politicians and business managers stopped acting solely in self-interest and started to make a difference in the world. In short, it was the happiest and most prosperous era in all of history._

_It seemed almost too good to be true. World peace was somehow achieved because Thanos had wiped out half the population? It was insane, but it's what happened._

_Still, not everyone had healed._

_Not completely._

* * *

**_New York_ **

* * *

James "Bucky" Barnes sat alone inside his favorite diner, wearing a ballcap down over his head as he held a cup of coffee in both hands. Since returning from the Soul Realm, he came to this spot often. Bucky remembers that this diner used to be here as far back as 80 years ago, and although the interior certainly changed with time the foundation remained the same. He remembered when he and Steve came in here once trying out their new (and homemade) roller-skates, which ended up with Steve losing his balance and crashing through the drywall next to the counter.

Bucky smirked at the memory, and for a moment was pleased that he could remember all of his past now. The memories of what happened with HYDRA still lingered, but if keeping those memories meant that he could remember who he was, that was a price he was willing to pay.

The smile quickly ran away from his face as the happy memories faded. He could remember the feeling of death taking hold of him as his body turned to nothing but ash. He remembers seeing all the souls that Thanos had taken away, and with no hope for escape.

But now, he was back. He was alive, and due to the sheer scale of what had happened, the Sokovia Accords had been repealed. Bucky had been exonerated by the United Nations for everything he had done as HYDRA's attack dog, and was a free man once more. T'Challa and his scientists had helped remove HYDRA's brainwashing so he could be in control of his mind again.

Bucky thinks he should be happy now, but for whatever reason, he still feels empty. Incomplete. And it's not because of his missing arm either.

"Can I warm you up?" a waitress came by holding a fresh pot of coffee and asked Bucky, who looked up at her and said, "Yes, please."

The waitress began pouring the coffee in, and then she asked, "Sure you don't wanna add anything sweet to that?"

Bucky chuckled. He couldn't understand this current generation and their obsession with adding milk and other sweeteners to coffee. Was it not good enough as is?

"I'm fine with black, thanks," Bucky responded, flashing a kind smile towards the waitress.

"Very well then," she said, "But you know, we all deserve a little sweetness in our lives at some point."

"Heh," Bucky scoffed, taking a sip of the steaming coffee before continuing, "You haven't lived my life then. Sweetness is a luxury I can't afford."

"Hmph," the waitress said, "We'll see about that."

With a wink, she left, and Bucky shook his head and took another sip.

Someone like him didn't deserve "sweetness," whatever that was supposed to mean.

Didn't he?

* * *

**_San Francisco_ **

* * *

Ava Starr, aka "The Ghost," came to when she heard her alarm clock buzzing. Annoyed, she reached out with her hand and violently pressed down against the snooze button, and let herself rest against her pillow for a few more minutes. Just as she was about to fall back asleep, her alarm went off again, and this time Ava slammed the thing repeatedly and nearly broke it.

Too irritated to fall back asleep, Ava lifted her head up and her hair hung over her eyes. She quickly brushed her hair back and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up.

"Come on, Ava," she spoke to herself, "Another beautiful day in paradise."

Summoning her powers, Ava phased through her bed below to the lower levels, and she found herself falling right into a chair in the kitchen area. As she landed, she noticed that Bill was up already making toast for the pair of them.

"Morning, Bill," Ava greeted him with a grin. At that precise moment, Bill jumped in surprise at her voice, quickly turning around to face her.

"Ava, I-" he began, but then sighed, "you know I don't like it when you do that."

Ava laughed at her father-figure's shock, and then said, "I'm sorry, Bill. I couldn't resist."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Bill rolled his eyes, "Anyway, just because you have control over your powers doesn't mean you should use them carelessly."

"I've been careful for over twenty years, Bill," Ava told him, "I'm allowed a little bit of fun."

"Be that as it may, we don't know if you'll start phasing out again," Bill said, "You should be more careful, Ava."

"Relax, Bill. I'm fine," Ava assured him.

After Janet van Dyne had been rescued from the Quantum Realm, she had given Ava some of the quantum energy she had absorbed over the years to her to help stabilize her condition. When Thanos had snapped half the universe from existence, Janet, along with Bill, Hank Pym, and Hope were among the fallen. Fortunately she was able to rescue Scott Lang from being stuck inside the Quantum Realm, and then the both of them embarked for the Avengers Compound in New York to see how they could help. Needless to say their plan worked, and the universe went back to the way it was. Afterwards, the combined efforts of Janet and Doctor Stephen Strange had helped to cure Ava of her molecular disequilibrium, and now she could use her phasing abilities without fear of vanishing from existence or feeling the pain that plagued her for so many years.

In short, Ava was on the up-and-up, and doing a lot better than she had been.

Still, it wasn't just her condition that left her feeling (literally) hollow. SHIELD had taken her broken body and used it as a weapon. In doing so, they broke her soul as well.

But the past was the past, and all Ava could do now was try to move on with her life.

As Bill put the toast on plates for the pair of them, he carried them over and set one down in front of Ava.

"You have any plans for today?" Bill asked her.

"Not really, no," Ava told him, spreading jam on her slice of toast, "To be honest I don't know where to begin."

"There's a whole world out there, Ava," Bill told her, "All you need to do is start looking, and maybe something will come your way."

"I'll certainly try," Ava replied. Now that she was free of her condition, she could now start living life the way she wanted to.

The only obstacle is that she didn't know exactly what she wanted.

Not yet, anyway.


	2. The Invitation

_**Upstate New York** _

* * *

The home phone began to ring throughout the cabin. The cabin itself was a spacious yet quiet environment, isolated enough from the hustle and bustle of civilized life from the more metropolitan areas, and that was the way Steve Rogers liked it.

His shield was hung up over the fireplace. After defeating Thanos and saving the universe, Steve decided he had done enough for one life and had indulged himself to a life of peace like he had once hoped for. After being cleared of all charges by the UN, he bought a plot of land in Upstate New York and built himself a cabin and a small farm. He does admit the idea wasn't entirely his own, as he used Clint Barton as an example of the kind of life he wanted to live.

Steve rushed out of his bedroom over to the phone, picked it up, and said, "This is Rogers."

_"Hey, Captain America!"_ an energetic voice spoke from the other end, and Steve smirked as he recognized who it was. Scott Lang, petty-criminal-turned-superhero and shameless "Captain America" fanboy.

"Hey, Scott," Steve responded, still smirking, "What's going on?"

_"I'm fine, Captain America. Absolutely fine,"_ Scott said excitedly and nervously, _"How are you doing today, Captain America?"_

"Scott, we've been over this. Call me Steve,"

_"Steve. Of course, yeah. Right. Steve..."_ Scott's voice trailed off, _"He just asked me to call him Steve..."_

"What?" Steve asked from the other end.

_"Uhh… nothing, sir! Sorry, I was just, uh..."_ Scott paused for a moment, _"Hey, could you perhaps... maybe.. do me a favor?"_

"Anything," Steve replied confidently, "What do you need?"

_"Well, you see, it's my daughter, Cassie,"_ Scott began, _"Her twelfth birthday is coming up, and she asked me if I could get Capta- er, I mean, you to come to her birthday party. I mean, she's dying to meet you and I'm just wondering why I never had you visit anyway. Also there's Hank Pym and his wife Janet and my girlfriend Hope that also kinda wanted to meet you too-"_

"Whoa, Scott, slow down," Steve interrupted, "Of course I'll come to Cassie's party."

_"R-really? You'd do that?"_ Scott sounded excited, _"That's terrific! Thank you! Now I definitely owe you one!"_

"You already paid back any debt when you helped save the universe," Steve responded.

_"Gee, I mean... thank you, Cap- I mean, Steve,"_ Scott said, _"If you want to bring someone with you to San Fran, you can do that, just... please don't bring Stark. The Pyms will be there and I know that if he shows up the whole thing'll blow up."_

Steve chuckled, knowing exactly what Tony's presence could do to any gathering.

"I promise I won't bring Tony," Steve assured him.

_"Okay, good. I already asked Sam and he said yes, so if you were thinking about asking him, I gotcha covered big guy,"_ Scott finished with a nervous chuckle before sighing.

"Alright then. Talk to you later, then?" Steve said.

_"You got it, Steve. Bye,"_ Scott finished, and he hung up on his end. Steve subsequently set down the phone. He then turned towards his bedroom door and then called out, "Hey, Sharon!"

In another few moments, Sharon Rogers (formerly Carter) stepped out from behind their bedroom door. After things went back to normal, they decided they had spent long enough waiting and got married mere weeks after Thanos' defeat. They were technically still in the honeymoon phase of their marriage, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Lang?" Sharon asked, her spy-skills still as sharp as they'd ever been.

"Yep," Steve replied, walking towards her, "He wants me to fly over to San Francisco for his daughter's birthday party, and I said I'd go."

"Good," Sharon smiled, "Sounds like fun."

"You're not coming along?" Steve raised an eyebrow, "Scott said I could take a guest with me."

Sharon pulled out her cellphone from her pocket, and then said, "Just got a message from HQ. CIA has another mission for me."

"Another one?" Steve asked, incredulous, "You'd think that with everything that's happened in the past few months they'd cut you some slack."

"No rest for the weary, or the wicked for that matter," Sharon shrugged, "Sorry, honey."

Steve pouted and put his hands in his pockets, looking down towards the ground.

"You could take Bucky with you, though," Sharon added, "I don't mind."

Steve lifted his head, and asked, "Bucky? You really think that Bucky would want to attend a twelve-year-old girl's birthday party?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of that she gets the chance to meet both Captain America _and_ his best friend," Sharon finished with a smirk.

Steve chuckled, and then said, "You do have a point there. I'll call Bucky and see what's up."

"Okay," Sharon said, and then she walked forward and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek.

"Bye," she said with a smile, and Steve responded likewise. With that, Sharon exited their home and drove off to work.

After a few moments of careful consideration, Steve decided that maybe he should call Bucky. He had been rather distant since returning from the Soul Realm, and figured that maybe the best way to invigorate him would be a nice trip to the West Coast. Some time spent with his childhood best friend would definitely do the both of them some good.

Steve picked up the landline phone and put in Bucky's number.

* * *

**_Brooklyn_ **

* * *

Bucky had just gotten back from his afternoon jog around Brooklyn Heights and returned to his apartment. He pulled out a jug of orange juice from his refrigerator and started to gulp the liquid down. Having finished off the entire bottle, he took it in his left hand and used his cybernetic vibranium grip to crush the plastic down into a tiny ball that fit in the palm of his hand.

Bucky smirked. Stuff like this never got old.

He plopped down upon his couch and turned his TV on, settling in for reruns of this show called _I Love Lucy._ He figured if he was going to catch up on the past 80 years of pop-culture, he had to start at the beginning and work his way through.

In the middle of the show, Bucky felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see that Steve was calling him.

"Hey, bud," Bucky answered the call, "How are things?"

_"Hey, Buck,"_ Steve began, _"Things are good here."_

"Good. How's Sharon?" Bucky asked, to which Steve replied, _"She's the best, she really is. How are things on your end?"_

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old," Bucky began, "Woke up, had coffee, went for a jog around the neighborhood, and now I'm watching Lucille Ball stomping grapes on television."

The two friends laughed at that last bit, and afterwards Bucky asked, "Anyway, what's up?"

_"Yeah, so I just got off the phone with Scott Lang. You remember him, right?"_ Steve asked.

"Yeah, the tiny guy that got all big, right?" Bucky gave as best an answer as he could give.

_"More or less,"_ Steve responded, _"Anyway, his kid's birthday is coming up and he asked me if I could come to San Francisco to attend her party. Would you be interested in coming along?"_

Bucky scoffed, and then replied, "Me? At a little kid's birthday party? Might as well get Nosferatu or Frankenstein's Monster to pass out goodie bags."

Steve laughed on the other end, and he said, _"No, it wouldn't be like that. In fact, if you don't want to go to the party itself there's still all of San Francisco you can visit."_

"Why don't you ask Sharon or Sam to come with you?" Bucky inquired.

_"CIA got Sharon on a new assignment, and Sam was already invited separately. I would enjoy the company,"_ Steve explained.

"I dunno…" Bucky responded, feeling a little unsure about this, to which Steve responded, _"Come on, Buck. It'll be fun. Remember you told me you always wanted to see the Pacific Ocean?"_

"Yeah, but-" Bucky began but was cut off.

_"Hey, it's not like you have anything important going on, do you?"_ Steve told him.

Bucky admitted to himself that Steve had a point. He didn't have any plans in place. Maybe some time away from New York would do him good.

"Sure, I'll go," Bucky told him, "What the hell?"

_"Glad to hear it,"_ Steve said from the other line, _"It's coming up in a few days, so we'll leave tomorrow, okay?"_

"Sounds good," Bucky said, "I mean, it's not like much can happen at a kid's birthday party, can it?"

Turns out a lot _could_ happen, and it could even be lifechanging.


End file.
